


Mornings

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry I wrote this when I was half asleep???</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this when I was half asleep???

Thomas lay on his stomach on the bed, looking through a magazine, smiling. In the next room over, even through the shower, Thomas could hear Guy's off-key singing. His smile widened, and he rolled onto his back to stretch, pushing the magazine to the floor in the process.  
He sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and he made his way to the bathroom. 

The steam from the room hit Thomas like a wall almost. He held his hand in front of him, feeling around for the shower curtain. 

Slowly, Thomas stripped off his own clothes, kicking his pajama bottoms into a corner and dropping his shirt next to him. He pulled back the curtain enough to to climb in. 

"Hot enough in here Guy?" Thomas laughed, turning Guy around by his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. Guy smiled and pressed his face into Thomas, laying tiny kisses on his chest. Thomas kissed Guy's forehead, and Guy snickered. "Turn around," Thomas said gruffly. 

"Okay," Guy nodded, and turned, pushing a hand against the wall to steady himself. 

Thomas gripped Guy's hip and pulled him closer. He gripped his cock, and positioned himself in front of Guy. "Are you ready, hm?" Guy nodded. 

Thomas groaned as he guided himself into the smaller man. Once he was fully sheathed inside of Guy, he grabbed Guy's hip with his other hand, pushing him away slowly, and then thrusting back quickly. 

"Faster, Thoma..." Guy hissed, pressing himself against Thomas. Thomas nodded, obeying and quickening his pace. 

After thrusting a few more times, Thomas felt his orgasm draw close. He groaned pulling Guy closer once more before he finished. 

Thomas quickly pulled himself out and turned Guy around again to face him. He pressed his lips to Guy's ear, kissing, and licking him. 

"Did you come?" He whispered, pulling Guy closer. 

Guy shook his head. "No. Almost," he pressed his hips against Thomas's, and moaned quietly. "I'm... nngh, close." 

With a nod, Thomas wrapped his fingers around Guy's still hardened length and stroked it. Guy gasped and bucked his hips, biting down on Thomas's shoulder gently. He whispered something Thomas couldn't make out and thrusted himself into the taller man's hand until he felt release, and went limp against Thomas's body. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Guy and squeezed him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Thank you," Guy panted, nuzzling his face into Thomas's chest, a smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sORRY about this fic?????


End file.
